Kyouya Thinks Back
by VegaIsTheBrightestStarInLyra
Summary: Just a one shot with Kyouya thinking back about an OC character. I REALLY appreciate reviews with your feedback, so please if you have the time R&R. If enough people want me to, I'll remove it! Xxx.


This has been changed (hopefuly for the better). I want to thank DarkSacredJewelXoX for her feedback. I'm planning on modifying it more in the future but I hope this will do for now! Xxx.

Kyouya was five when he first met HER. They hadn't got on well but they hadn't got on badly. They just didn't know each other.

She was clever. 'Able to outsmart me' Kyouya had thought. Yes, able to outsmart him. She didn't know as much as him because she was younger and hadn't had chance to learn it, but she had the potential. One thing that she had that Kyouya wanted, the thing that made her especialy clever. She knew people. After talking with them only briefly she could figure out who or what were thier weaknesses and how they thought. Although he needn't have wanted it, she was only too happy to tell him of her discoveries, Kyouya would only realise a decade later that this was her way of bragging. Making people think she was helping, but really she was just letting people know that she knew something they didn't. When Kyouya realised he was shocked he hadn't realised before. But after some thought he realised 'How could anyone have known?' It was true. She bragged in such a way it would never even cross your mind that that was what she was doing. She screamed innocence, but Kyouya knew she was not.

Kyouya knew that behind her warm, friendly exterior, underneath she was cold and calculating, like him. But unlike him she could turn it on and off at will, no matter the circumstances, where as he had to be in the right mood. Later he would discover that the warm front she usulay displayed was easy to put up as that was her true nature, only it had been squashed down by her mother and over shadowed by her dry, sarcastic sense of humour.

Kyouya would never admit it but when she came round early in the morning and woke him up it didn't anger him like it did when Tamaki or the twins did it. Although he didn't show it, when she had one of her 'episodes' his heart would stop then re start at triple speed, that the whole time she was hidden from prying eyes until she had returned to her normal state, he felt sick with worry, it kept him up at night, the same thought constantly running through his head 'What if she doesn't make it?". Kyouya wouldn't have classed her as his best friend, as much as he denied it, that was Tamaki's title. He admitted once to Fuyumi that his relationship with the younger girl was somewhat odd. They were good friends, but each had a better friend, they were siblings but both knew it wasn't true. Kyouya had never understood thier relationship. As he looked back, Kyouya had to laugh. He really was stupid! He never realised what he was feeling, the thought never even crossed his mind! How foolish he was. He recalled specific memories; when his father told him of her most violent episode yet, how he went numb, then away from everyone else he went mental, tears welling up, screaming that it wasn't fair; when she woke him up for the first time he never felt the anger welling up inside him, how he felt the urge to go back to sleep and...forgive her? The awnser was stareing him in the face.

He was in love with her! And how he regretted his naivety. How he regretted not pulling himself out of his pit of denial sooner and admitting to her that he loved her. Because now she was getting married. And if he had admitted it before, he could have spent more time calling her 'Mine'.

A.N. Did you like it? The 'episodes I'm referring to are how occasionaly she will completly crash, her immune system will completely fail her, her brain will either go into hyper drive or barely work at all. I had a friend whom this happened to, she died three years ago from it. Also, I know that it's really bad but please rust leave a little review. I'm quite thick skinned so nothing you say will offend me!


End file.
